1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and a medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, if a fault, an error, or the like occurs in a device such as an image forming device, the device sends a notice of the occurrence of the fault, the error, or the like to a management device or the like. In response to such a notice, a maintenance worker such as a customer engineer (CE) performs various maintenance work, such as repair and/or component replacement for the device in which the fault, the error, or the like has occurred.
Besides, a technology has been known that separates a component from a system if a fault occurs in the component after the component in the system has been repaired (see, for example, Patent document 1).
Here, if a fault, an error, or the like occurs again in the device after the maintenance work, the occurrence of the fault, the error, or the like is notified to the management device or the like. On the other hand, if a fault, an error, or the like does not occur in the device after the maintenance work, such a notice is not made.
Therefore, in order to confirm whether the device after the maintenance work operates normally (namely, whether the maintenance work was adequate), the maintenance worker needs to actually go to the setting place of the device, and to confirm the operational state of the device. However, if there are a considerable number of devices to which maintenance work was performed, it is difficult for the maintenance worker to confirm the operational states of the devices after the maintenance work one by one.